A Good Taste In Cars
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Gajeel has a surprise for Levy, and Levy flashbacks to Gajeel eating her car. Modern Fairy Tail AU


_Here in my arms I found my paradise_

_My only chance for happiness_

_And if I lose you now I think I would die_

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_We can make it shine, we can take forever baby_

_Just a minute at a time_

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

"Who's calling you?" Lucy asked Levy as the Beegee's echoed from Levy's smart phone.

"Gajeel," Levy answered as she picked up her phone. "He got a hold of my phone one day and changed my ringtone for him. I think he was trying to be romantic."

"Well, that's more romantic than Natsu could ever get," Lucy replied as Levy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Levy said into the phone.

"Come over," Gajeel replied. "Now. I wanna show you something."

And then Gajeel promptly hung up.

"What did Gajeel want?" Lucy asked Levy.

"He wants to show me something," Levy replied. "Right now. But he can wait. With everything that's going on we barely get anytime to just sit down and talk."

"Right," Lucy agreed.

_Oh, girl I've known you very well_

_I've seen you growing everyday_

_I never really looked before_

_But now you take my breath away_

"He really wants you to show you something," Lucy laughed as the phone continued to ring.

_Suddenly you're in my life_

_Part of everything I do_

_You got me working day and night_

_Just to keep a hold on you_

"Can't it wait?" Levy asked picking up the phone.

"No," Gajeel replied. "Come. Now."

Levy sighed as Gajeel hung up.

"Go," Lucy told Levy. "At least your boyfriend tries to do romantic things for you."

"What makes you think it's romantic?" Levy asked. "Last time he called me like that I was in the middle of a job and in the end he just needed help choosing a color to paint the spare room."

"It's just intuition," Lucy replied. "Go."

"Alright, don't feel lonely when I'm gone," Levy bid Lucy goodbye and walked to the rental car she drove around in after Gajeel ate her old one during the war with the Phantom Lords.

_Man, I had forgotten about that_, Levy though as she got in the car and began to drive to Gajeel's house, _it seems like so long ago . . ._

And then Levy began to flashback.

_ It was late at night and Fairy Tail had been attack by the Phantom Lords. Levy had to drop Jet and Droy off at their homes because they couldn't drive yet, but Levy could. They had bought a car once she got her licenses, a used piece of shit that worked well and dubbed the Shadow-Mobil. _

_Levy was about to get in when a mysterious figure jumped out of a tree, punched her in the face, crushed her hand ripping the keys from her finger, got in the car and drove away. Jet and Droy were still outside arguing about something, too busy to pay attention to the incident, but they were able to hear Levy shout after the asshole who took her car, despite all the pain she was in. _

_Jet and Droy then had to take Levy to the hospital (though she wanted Jet to go after the asshole who took their car) and found out that said asshole broke her nose and hand. _

_ The next day, Shadow Gear came to the guild to find car seats and other car items that were not metal with a sticky-note attached which read: Thanks for the snack! You've got a good taste in cars! From, Gajeel of the Phantom Lords._

_ Levy was thoroughly pissed at Gajeel after that, and she could barely help during the fight because of her nose and hand. However, after Gajeel protected her from Laxus, her feelings began to change, and then he helped her during the S Class Promotion Trials. Finally, Gajeel asked her out on a date, and they went to Dave and Busters (which Levy wasn't all that excited about, Dave and Busters wouldn't be her first choice for a first date), but they had been dating since then._

The flashback ended once Levy had finally gotten to Gajeel's house. Gajeel was out front in the drive-way with the piece of shit car he had been trying to fix for the past year. He randomly got it out of the blue from before they were dating. Levy managed to help him at times, because she had to read multiple books on cars to fix the Shadow-Mobil when it wouldn't work because Jet and Droy were useless in those situations. It was actually when Levy was helping Gajeel that he asked her to go on a date with him.

"It works!" Gajeel yelled triumphantly once Levy got out of the car.

"You finally fixed it?" Levy asked, amazed that it actually worked.

"Yep, thanks to you it actually works!" Gajeel informed Levy.

"Me?" Levy asked surprised.

"Yep, if you hadn't helped me all those times this would still be a piece of shit!" Gajeel explained. "Well, it still is a piece of shit but it's a working piece of shit."

"You're welcome," Levy replied as Gajeel leaned in and kissed her. "So, is just the engine working?"

"Yeah," Gajeel explained. "It can run, but there's no air conditioning and no radio, and the seats feel like they are made of stone, the trunk only opens when you use a crowbar on it, so there's still work to be done. But it can run! Which is good!"

"Of course," Levy laughed at Gajeel's excitement that he fixed the car.

"Here," Gajeel handed Levy a set of keys.

"Are these the key to this car?" Levy asked, hoping that Gajeel wasn't giving her the piece of shit. It was nice that he got it fixed, but she didn't want to drive it.

"No," Gajeel smiled. "Those are the keys to the Ferrari."

The thing that confused Levy the most about Gajeel getting the Junker was that he already had a car: the Ferrari Phantom Lords gave him while he was still in their guild. It still looked like it was brand new and Gajeel treated it like it was priceless.

"What?!" Levy was completely surprised. "Please say what I think you're implying."

"The Ferrari's all yours," Gajeel informed Levy. "I was trying to fix up this thing to make up for eating your car, but this'll always be a death trap, so you can have the Ferrari instead."

"But it's a Ferrari!" Levy was freaking out. "That's worth more than the car you ate!"

"Yeah, but I also hurt you," Gajeel said in a low voice. "Which I can't make up for, but I thought that the Ferrari would dull the pain."

"I already forgave you for that Gajeel," Levy informed Gajeel. "And I've experienced worse than just a broken nose and a broken hand. There was the time I broke my leg and my arm on a mission trying to save Jet and Droy, and that hurt way more than being punching in the face."

"Really?" Gajeel asked, still feeling bad.

"Yeah," Levy answered and kissed Gajeel on the cheek. "So can I take it out on a test drive?"

"What do you test drive? It's your first drive," Gajeel replied.

"To the Phantom-Mobil!" Levy proclaimed.

"Please don't call it the Phantom-Mobil," Gajeel groaned.

"Too late," Levy laughed. "It's officially the Phantom-Mobil Two. And there's nothing you can do about it but sit back and watch me drive by in my new Ferrari."

"What do you mean watch?" Gajeel demanded.

"Who said I was letting you in?" Levy replied. "It is my car now."

"I gave you that car," Gajeel replied.

"Key word gave," Levy explained. "It's mine, and I've always wanted a Ferrari."

"Gihihi," Gajeel laughed. "I always knew you had a good taste in cars."


End file.
